<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teaser for a new story by witchguy1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515614">Teaser for a new story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993'>witchguy1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multiple fandoms - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY, EVERYONE, THIS IS A TEASER FOR A NEW SERIES OF STORIES I'M WRITING CALLED PHOENIX'S ESCAPE TO... SERIES. IT'S A COMBINATION OF MY OLD HARRY'S ESCAPE TO... SERIES AND MY THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE SERIES.</p><p>THE PLOT GOES LIKE THIS: AFTER THE DURSLEY HOUSE IS ATTACKED BY DEATHEATERS, PHOENIX USES A PORT-KEY TO ESCAPE, AFTER BEATING AND KILLING A FEW DEATHEATERS.</p><p>THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE THE FOLLOWING FANDOMS: HARRY POTTER, CHARMED, TITANS, ARROWVERSE, DRAGON BALL, 9-1-1, DAYS OF OUR LIVES, QUEER AS FOLK AND TEEN WOLF (CAN'T DECIDE WHICH SEASON I SHOULD HAVE THOUGH, SEASON 1 ONWARDS AND INCLUDE JACKSON AND ISAAC OR SEASON 4 AND INCLUDE LIAM?)</p><p>THIS WILL BE A SLASH STORY BY THE WAY.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY, EVERYONE, THIS IS A TEASER FOR A NEW SERIES OF STORIES I'M WRITING CALLED PHOENIX'S ESCAPE TO... SERIES. IT'S A COMBINATION OF MY OLD HARRY'S ESCAPE TO... SERIES AND MY THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE SERIES.</p><p>THE PLOT GOES LIKE THIS: AFTER THE DURSLEY HOUSE IS ATTACKED BY DEATHEATERS, PHOENIX USES A PORT-KEY TO ESCAPE, AFTER BEATING AND KILLING A FEW DEATHEATERS.</p><p>THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE THE FOLLOWING FANDOMS: HARRY POTTER, CHARMED, TITANS, ARROWVERSE, DRAGON BALL, 9-1-1, DAYS OF OUR LIVES, QUEER AS FOLK AND TEEN WOLF (CAN'T DECIDE WHICH SEASON I SHOULD HAVE THOUGH, SEASON 1 ONWARDS AND INCLUDE JACKSON AND ISAAC OR SEASON 4 AND INCLUDE LIAM?)</p><p>THIS WILL BE A SLASH STORY BY THE WAY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside house number four on Privet Drive, inside his bedroom is an almost fifteen-year-old and slightly unhinged Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black jeans that wrap around his ass, that leaves nothing to the imagination, with a red short sleeve top with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet.</p><p>Phoenix is in his room, listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'I Like Boys' from Todrick Hall.</p><p>He is dancing around his room, singing, having the time of his life when his bedroom door suddenly opens with a bang, he turns to see his cousin, Dudley, he looks worried before he says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here" Phoenix's aunt, Petunia then appears, holding a frying pan.</p><p>"those people in dark cloaks are Deatheaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word," says Phoenix, he then grabs his small bag with an undetectable extension charm on it, thanks to Hermione, Phoenix's sister in all but blood as Dudley and Petunia close the bedroom door and lock it. Shadow, Phoenix's Fox Familiar watches the events unfold.</p><p>"What happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.</p><p>"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Phoenix as he takes out his Assassin's Short Blade to fight along with his Tessen Fans which had been enchanted to deflect magical attacks of any kind, Phoenix had even tested them himself when he went after a Wizard of questionable reputation.</p><p>"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley confused.</p><p>"he's the man who killed my adoptive parents" replies Phoenix</p><p>"Lily and James" Petunia tells Dudley who nods before he says "then we'll cause a distraction to keep those deatheaters away from you"</p><p>"don't worry, I have some training, remember," says Phoenix, an insane grin on his face as he pulls out his red and black baseball bat which he places in his small bag.</p><p>"you're going to fight dressed like that?" asks Petunia arching an eyebrow at the heels Phoenix is wearing. Phoenix is about to reply that he wasn't going to be fighting when they hear an explosion downstairs, they turn to the sound and Phoenix says "they're inside the house" before they open the bedroom door, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and his Tessen Fans, he then tells Shadow to follow him.</p><p>They all head downstairs where a group of Deatheaters are, the deatheaters all charge and try to attack them, to capture Phoenix, Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the deatheaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the deatheaters who are stunned a bit. When the deatheaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Phoenix attacks the deatheaters with his Assassin's Short Blade, slicing their necks open as he deflects spells, hexes and curse with his Tessen Fans, the deatheaters are surprised by this but they continue to fight before Phoenix gets out of their line of sight, he places his Assassin's Short Blade and his Tessen Fans into his small bag before he activates the port-key that had been given to him by Luna which is a black leather collar which he places around his neck, he then grabs Shadow, picks up the bag, placing it on his arm and makes a run for it out of the house, away from the deatheaters. The Deatheaters use their wands to attacks Phoenix, they smash some glass with their spells.</p><p>The glass goes everywhere, some of the glass ends up in Phoenix's leg, Phoenix runs out of the house, through the front door and down the street before the port-key activates, taking a bleeding Phoenix away from Privet Drive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, I remembered another fandom which is Lord of The Rings Movies. I have edited the list to include the Lord of The Rings Movies meaning that if you want you can vote for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOW THAT YOU HAVE READ THE TEASER, I NEED YOUR HELP TO DECIDE WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD USE IN THE FIRST STORY.</p><p>THE FANDOMS ARE:</p><p>VAMPIRE DIARIES (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER (SEASON 4 ONWARDS)</p><p>BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER (SEASON 6 ONWARDS)</p><p>ANGEL (WITH ANGEL'S SON, CONNOR)</p><p>DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES (SEASON 5 ONWARDS)</p><p>THE O.C. (SEASON 1 ONWARDS, OBVIOUSLY)</p><p>GLEE (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>GLEE (SEASON 2 ONWARDS)</p><p>GLEE (SEASON 3 ONWARDS)</p><p>GLEE (SEASON 4 ONWARDS)</p><p>GLEE (SEASON 5 ONWARDS)</p><p>GLEE (SEASON 6)</p><p>THE WALKING DEAD (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>SHADOWHUNTERS (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>FAIRY TAIL (SEASON 1 ONWARDS) (SOMETHING I HAVE JUST RECENTLY GOTTEN INTO)</p><p>VIKINGS (WITH BJORN)</p><p>VIKINGS (WITH IVAR)</p><p>POWER RANGERS R.P.M.</p><p>PRETTY LITTLE LIARS (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>GAME OF THRONES (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>SHAMELESS US (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>STAR-CROSSED</p><p>GOSSIP GIRL (BEFORE SEASON 1 STARTS, MAYBE)</p><p>TRUE BLOOD (SEASON 1 ONWARDS)</p><p>TWILIGHT MOVIES</p><p>POWER RANGERS MIGHTY MORPHIN'</p><p>POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE</p><p>POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER</p><p>POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE</p><p>POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY</p><p>POWER RANGERS SAMURAI.</p><p>LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIES</p><p>THOSE ARE THE FANDOMS THAT I CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW. PLEASE VOTE, I WILL ONLY TALLY A VOTE ONCE, YOU CAN ONLY SUGGEST THE SAME FANDOM ONCE, YOU CAN VOTE FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS AT THE SAME TIME BUT YOU CAN NOT VOTE FOR THE SAME THING TWICE, IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>